


It Was All About Fanservice | CHANGJIN

by iamstaynotstray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Sexy dance, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Tsundere, changjin - Freeform, dating bandmate, flirting Hyunjin, jealous changbin, kiss, relationship in real life, soft, tsundere Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstaynotstray/pseuds/iamstaynotstray
Summary: Hyunjin was asked to do a sexy dance of My Pace also unbuttoned his upper shirt in their concert. Everything seemed so fine, but not for Hyunjin self. One which he concerned about, Seo Changbin. A boy who smiled, laughed, and chanted for what he did. Hyunjin knew, he just pretending.





	It Was All About Fanservice | CHANGJIN

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want to join Changjin GC on whattssapp? Tell me and let me know:). And yes for changjin shipper:)

***

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, guys, remember what we learnt yesterday! Fighting!" Bang Chan cheered up the members. They were about to arange the concert in London. This was their first concert in here, and they really excited and couldn't wait for this. Of course they wouldn't mess it up.

All of the members were ready. well, actually not, there was Changbin who shook his hands repeatedly. He was nervous, he kept jump, shook his body. "Shit, i'm nervous god,"

Untill someone tap his butt, slightly squeezed them. "Bee, don't nervous, you can do it."

_Shit!_

_This is it!_

He knew whose voice was it. Who else except his the one and only boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin. The most beautiful boy in Changbin's world.

"Hyu-Hyunjinnie, yo-you can't just do that to me!" Changbin whispered as he try to calm his own heart which was about to jump off. Not gonna lie, his V-shaped face was reddened as he felt that _pressure_ on his butt. _'Shit! Hyunjin! Such a pervy_ '

The taller just walked away as he gave Changbin's wink before he dissapeared.

_'You really dead, boy.'_

The concert was begun. All of the members were trying their best to showed the performances. The first performance of course was Hellevator, the legend one.

After thirty minutes later, they just finished My Pace perfomance. Then at suddenly Hyunjin was asked to do the sexy dance in front of the STAYs, My Pace sexy dance of Hwang Hyunjin. The STAYs was screaming as hell as they know they were about to see the sexy Hyunjin in their real life.

The screams was covering inside the building. It won't stop untill one minute later.

"Hyunjin, can you do that for us?" Asked the MC.

"Uhm-" he sounded hesitate as he look another member, who also his boyfriend, Changbin. "Maybe lat-"

"Jinnie, come on!"

"Hyujin-ah, come on! You can do this!"

"Jinnie! Jinnie!"

Hyunjin still froze as he heard the other members chanted for him, he didn't know what to do untill he saw his management gave him a _'just do it!'_ sign.

"Okay, i can do that." Said Hyunjin final. For the last time, he gazed Changbin who gave him slightly smile, then he whispered. _"Sorry,"_

Of course all of the STAYs went crazier after heard that decision. The screams went noisier than before.

Hyunjin started the dance, all of his body waving easily. Believe or not, everyone there was happy, crazy, thrilled by this action, but not for Hyunjin self. All he thought was about his boyfriend, who chanted for him as well, gave him the most beautiful laugh and scream. 

_'I know, Bee. You're not okay. You just pretending.'_

Hyunjin keep dancing as he unbottoned his upper shirt. Actually, he hesitated for what he doing right now. But he surely remembered what the management said to him _. 'This time, you must unbottoned your shirt, Hyunjin-sshi.'_

_'This is not okay..'_

***

Finally, the show was ended. Chan and the other gave the final performance following their goodbye scene for today. They really happy, fill full, and relief. All the members trying catch their breath as they took the mineral waters.

"Guys, you can sleep as we arrived. Don't wake up all night, remember? We really busy for tomorrow, though." The manager said as they already took a seat inside the car. Now they were on their own way to the hotel.

Hyunjin, Chan, Jeongin, and Seungmin seated together in the same car, while the rest in another car. Actually, Hyunjin really wanna join in the same car as his boyfriend. But sometimes, it can't be, because they just can't show it blatantly.

After twenty minutes later, finally the boys arrived. They immediately picked the rooms to staying at. 

"Can i take a room alone for myself?" Hyunjin was about ask his Changbin to take the same room, but it won't happen as he heard Changbin the one who said that. _'Bee, we talked about this. We will share a room together tonight, but why?_

"Of course, you can Binnie." Felix said as he patted the older's shoulder, then gave him smile.

Changbin rushed off to his room without give any attention to his beautiful boyfriend. He really want to calm his heart tonight. He can't share a room with Hyunjin of course, or even don't want to meet those eyes. Because he just can't. The only thing he could do was meet and talk to Hyunjin tomorrow morning, not tonight.

As Hyunjin knew that he was being rejected, he chose a room with Seungmin. He finally took a bath then laid on the bed after. 

"Are you okay? You seem gloomy, Jinnie." Seungmin asked as he sat at the edge of Hyunjin's bed.

"Ah, yes, i am. I just tired." Hyunjin grab his phone as he tried to text his Changbin.

 _'Good night, bee♡_.'

But at the end, he deleted them.

"You can share with me, you know that, right?" Hyunjin just hummed, as he covering his body with a blanket.

"Thanks Minnie, good night." Seungmin just gave him a slightly smile as he walked off of Hyunjin's bed to his own bed.

Of course Hyunjin couldn't just sleep. All of his thoughts was went off to his boyfriend, Seo Changbin.

It was had been two weeks since they confessed each other, and now they were boyfriends. Of course this problem was the first time in their relationship so far. Hyunjin was so worry, ain't gonna lie. He terrified as fuck.

After thirty minutes pondering himself. The taller throw off his blanket, then went out of his room. It was one in the morning, the corridor was empty as hell. Where was he going? Of course the one and only direction, Seo Changbin's room.

_Knock, knock_

Him knocked, following without answer after. No doubt, it was early. But Hyunjin tried to open the knob. Then he suprised, it was unlocked. _'He actually invited me, though.'_ Thought Hyunjin with a smirk.

As he entered his boyfriend's room, Hyunjin saw the beautiful view in front of him. He smiled brightly. The back of Seo Changbin. Shit, he was so small as fuck, Hyunjin really wants to hug, cuddle, kiss him, then- oh no, his thought was going crazy. _'No Hyunjin, stop, you pervy!'_

Hyunjin walked closer, as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. Himself felt confuse, what was he doing after? Just stare the back of his boyfriend?! Cuddle? Hell no, he surely remember what was going on early. Changbin was upset as fuck, what else?

With all of his guts, Hyunjin's hand leaned closer in order to touch Changbin's arms. Yes, that smaller boy was wearing unarmed black shirt. But without any further do, Hyunjin stop his action, instead he joined the smaller into his fluffy blanket.

"I know, you're not sleeping yet." Said Hyunjin smoothly, as he slip his hand into Changbin's waist and put his head on Changbin's shoulder. He wrapped the smaller's body tightly. _'Lord, this is heaven..'_

"I am not." Chuckles came out from Hyunjin's mouth as he received the answer from his boyfriend.

"Bee, your shoulders showed them all. They moved tensely."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Can i not sleep with my boyfriend?"

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"I just want to be alone right now, so what?"

"Oho, you're so fierce. Come on, look at me." Hyunjin tried to turn Changbin's body, but the smaller just kept his position as hard as he could, didn't want to face the taller. "You said, you wanna be alone tonight, but why you keep that shitty door unlocked, hm?"

There was a silent.

Hyunjin finally, turned Changbin's body easily, so the older faced him now. He surely saw his boyfriend's face now, they just a few inches apart. His boyfriend's v-shaped face, his bangs which covered the eyebrows, and the cute tiny lips. Then the taller leaned to the older's ear as he whispered. "You invited me, didn't you?"

"W-what?! No way!" Changbin stormed out as he pushed Hyunjin's body off of from him. "Just go out already!"

Rather than apologize, Hyunjin just laughed hard, as he tried to lean closer again to his Changbin. "Bee, come on, don't be so harsh. I'm hurt,"

"That's for you because too close to me!"

"Look at you, you're all red now, bee." Teased Hyunjin.

Changbin was about backing Hyunjin's appearence, but it was too late when he felt the younger grab his body, then hugged him tightly.

"You hug me too tight, dum-"

All he felt right now was nothing but his only boyfriend's sexy and wet lips on his. The kiss started with a sweet and little kiss, but then Hyunjin started to move his lips as he caressed Changbin's back. Changbin was startled by this suddenly action, his heart exploded, his back shivered, his stomach burned out to his kidney. At first, he really want to stop and ignore it. But, WHO WOULD IGNORE HWANG HYUNJIN'S LIPS ON YOURS?!

Changbin couldn't help but squeezed Hyunjin's shoulder. Ain't gonna lie, Hyunjin is the good kisser ever. They kept changing breath, saliva, and desire. The move of them were so synchronizely.

Two minutes later gone, the two caught the air harshly. This was their second kiss scene so far after they confessed each other two weeks ago.

"I love your lips." Hyunjin said as he wiped the saliva on Changbin's lips then smile beautifully.

"Don't joking around, mine is so thin, and tiny. There's nothing special about it." Answered Changbin as he ducked his face shyly. Oh come on, in front of you was Hwang Hyunjin, the visual of Stray Kids. You couldn't gaze those eyes for even one second.

"But it really fits on mine, which is so thick and sexy." Said Hyunjin with confident.

"You such a pervert and arse!" Hyunjin just hugged him away as he laughed to heard that response. Now they hug each other, with their heartbeats answer each other too. Then Hyunjin took Changbin's hand as he intertwined their fingers.

"I know you were upset because what happened early." Hyunjin started the conversation he wanted to talk about.

"About what?"

"The sexy dance."

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me. I know you were. It was obvious, bee."

"I wasn't. I was...just....jealous." Hyunjin now faced the older as he caressed his smooth hair.

"Jealous?" Changbin gave a nod. "Why?"

"Of course, i was jealous, because i'm not the only one who sees your body!" Changbin suddenly shut his mouth with his own hands. "Oh, no-shit. I'm carried away."

"Is that so?"

" _'Is that so?'_? Is that your response?!" Changbin rushed off as he got up from his back following Hyunjin after.

"Yes, so what?"

"You son of a Thanos!" Hyunjin had a pillow on his handsome face afterward. "Go away, you orcs!"

"Wait, wait. You're upset because of my words?" Hyunjin tried to reach out Changbin's hand.

"Just keep asking yourself!" Changbin about walked out of his bed. But Hyunjin's hand stopped him right away made him face the handsome.

"Bee, calm down, i di-"

"No, i wanna go out, ri-"

Changbin gasped as he saw Hyunjin started kiss his fingers motionly. All of his butterfly flying off in his stomach, they flying around it with rush. "W-what are you doing?! Let them go!"

"Shush, bee, let me speak first. Don't just go right away." Changbin getting calm because of these touches. Shit, Changbin was like a kiss hunter.

"Seo Changbin, you do know that i always belong to you. All of my body, all of me, all of my life. They always belong to you. You don't have to worry. It was all about work and fanservice. You know that right?" Said Hyunjin as he stared right into Changbin's eyes sincerely and lovely. The taller didn't stop to caress the smaller's fingers.

"I know. It just-i, you know, kinda tired aft-"

"I love you."

All of Changbin's face reddened, even his ears get too after that three words came out from his boyfriend's lips.

"Uhm-yes-" Changbin stuttered as he scratched his own nape.

"Replay me." Asked Hyunjin.

"What?"

"Replay my _'i love you.'_ "

"You wish!" Rather than answer it, Changbin threw his body on his bed, then covered it up with blanket. "Now out, you orcs!"

Hyunjin laughed hard as he joined Changbin into the bed, then whispered erotically,

_"You wish, bee."_

.

.

.

.

.

***

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY LORDIE. Lmao hi, this is Terry. 
> 
> This is my first changjin ff ever. After i been hesitate which story should i write, finally i take the oneshoot. Actually there are changjin ideas in my head. And i prepare them on my draft, but hell yeah, i just hesitate. :/
> 
> Fyi, this is not the first time i wrote ff, but it's the first time i wrote with english. Y'all i'm sorry i made a lot of mistake, grammar, etc. English is not my language, and i taught myself english. So hope y'all understand. I would really appreciate if you want to pointing out which was mistaken.
> 
> So, wanna say massive thank you for coming by, and i hope y'all give me kudos and comments on my work^^
> 
> See ya next stories! (And yes since changjin is so fckn underrated and there's only few of them, i will spam you changjins for the rest of our lives. Lmao)
> 
> At last, Bye, Chopchop:)  
> -TERRY a.k.a biggest Chanjin's HOE-
> 
> *and btw this story has been published on my wattpad account*


End file.
